Revelations
by Uchiha Kami
Summary: This fic was a very vivid dream I had last night after I had fainted from overworking myself while I was sick.  It's a crossover between: Naruto, Bleach, Furuba, FF/KH, Soul Eater, Keuroshitsuji, Samurai Champloo, Pokemon, DRRR!, FMA, InuYasha, etc.


_*actions*_

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

This fic was a very vivid dream I had last night after I had fainted from overworking myself while I was sick.

All of the anime characters shown in this fic represent the members of a group of close friends of mine. Each one is represented by their favorite anime character. Plus, a few of my closer friends and aquaintances.

**Bleach: **Grimmjow Jeaggerjaquez, Coyote Starrk, Ulquiorra Schiffer (Ulqui), Nnoitra Gilga (Nnoi), Byakuya Kuchiki, SzayelAporro Granz, Renji Abarai (Renji-kun), Shuuhei Hisagi, Hichigo Shirosaki (Hichi), Ggio Vega.

**Naruto:** Madara Uchiha (Mada), Sabaku No Gaara, Sabaku No Temari, Sabaku No Kankuro, Deidara (Dei-Dei), Suigetsu Hozuki (Sui-kun), Nagato Uzumaki, Yahiko, Sai, AkaSuna No Sasori (Saso-kun), Sakon of the West Gate, Kazuzu (Kaku-san), Kisame Hoshigaki (Kisa-kun), Konan (Konan-chan), and a **BIG** appearance from Hidan!

**Fruits Basket:** Kyo Sohma, Hatsuharu Sohma (Haru), Momiji Sohma, Ayame Sohma (Aya), Yuki Sohma, Shigure Sohma, Hatori Sohma (Tori-kun).

**Black Butler & Black Butler 2:** Sebastian Michealis, Lau, UnderTaker (Laffy), Pluto, Grell Sutcliff (Grell-san), Claude Faustus.

**Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts:** Axel, Seifer Almasy, Vincent Valentine (Vince), Demyx, Marluxia (Marly), Saix.

**Soul Eater:** Black Star (Star), Soul Eater Evens (Soul), Death the Kid (Kid), Frank N. Stein (Stein), Maka Albarn (Maka-chan).

**InuYasha:** Sesshomaru of the Western Lands (Sesh), Koga Wolf.

**Full Metal Alchemist:** Roy Mustang, Ling Yow.

**Vampire Knight:** Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiriyu.

**DuRaRaRa!:** Shizuo Heiwajima (Shizu-chan), Izaya Orihara.

**Pokemon:** Trip, Paul.

**Samurai Champloo:** Mugen, Jin.

**Black Blood Brothers:** Zelman Clock.

**Okami:** Oniwakamaru (Waka).

**Vocaloids:** Gakupo Kamui.

**Cowboy Bebop:** Spike Spiegel.

**Bakugan:** Shun Kazami.

**Bayblade:** Kyouya Tategami.

**Kekkaishi:** Gen Shishio.

**Slayers:** Zelgadis Greywords (Zel).

**Anthony Tricomi** (My Best Friend) **Alex & Johnny Tricomi** (Anthony's Little Sisters) **Carson** (Close Friend of Anthony and Me) **Cody & Terry** (My Neighbors) **Barbara** (My Best "Girl" Friend) **Victor** (My Co-Worker)

~Revelations~

I found myself in a dark ally. A place I had been forced to return to, many times. Suddenly, a man ran around the corner from further down the allyway. When I saw the familiar grey hoodie my body moved on it's own. One month ago, after he died, my nightmares had finally let me see who's face was under that hood. "MADARA!" I screamed, as I reached to grab his arm as he passed. As if he was just a mear hallusination, my hand went right through his arm as he turned back to look right through me, panic flooding his features. I just stood there, speachless. My mind sorting through the sudden events. Then, something occured to me and I bolted further down the ally to look at the scene that lie just around the corner. As I turned the corner, the painful, heartbroken screams began. The sight of my younger self, screaming and sobbing over my dead brother's body.

Suddenly, she tackled me as she screamed, "YOU BITCH!" I never hit the ground. Instead, when I was supposed to hit the ground, she was gone and I plunged, back first into blackness. _'This is it'_ It was like water. _'I'm done' _I was drowning, but I did not fight. _'I can't go on anymore'_ I did not even try to move to the surface that was nowhere to be seen. _'I'm drowning' _I did not try to breath. _'Just leave me to die' _I just closed my eyes... _'I killed him'_ And let death close in on me. _'I don't deserve to live'_

That was when a hand reach down and grabbed me. "You're an idiot." It pulled me up. "You _really_ think you **deserve** to die?" Up, out of the cold, dark abyss. "What about everyone who cares about you, huh?" He helped me to my feet. "If you let yourself die, then you'd be killing them the same way his murder killed you... Kami." I looked up at his familiar face. "Grimmjow... What-?"

"Look at them." He turned his head to face the blackness. "They're all here." I looked into the darkness. "Everyone who cares about you, is here for you." I looked as hard as I could. Then, I saw a light. People were walking toward us, and soon became visable, one at a time. I verbalized their names as soon as I could see them.

"Zelman! Sesh! Ulqui! Kaname! Nnoi! Starrk! Szayel! Hichi! Ggio! Waka! Axel! Demyx! Byakuya! Shuuhei! Sai! Sebastian! Lau! Pluto! Laffy! Shizu-chan! Izaya! Vince! Jin! Mugen! Sui-kun! Dei-Dei! Seifer! Kyouya! Shun! Koga! Paul! Trip! Gen! Yahiko! Nagato! Star! Saso-kun! Kyo! Zel! Roy! Gaara! Temari! Kankuro! Saix! Marly! Renji-kun! Maka-chan! Grell-san! Soul! Kid! Gakupo! Zero! Haru! Stein! Momiji! Aya! Spike! Ling! Yuki! Shigure! Sakon! Tori-kun! Kaku-san! Kisa-kun! Konan-chan! Cody! Terry! Victor! Barbara! Carson! Alex! Johnny! Anthony! **All** of you?" I stood gaping at the people stading around me. _'I had no idea there were so many people who cared about me'_

"Don't you **DARE** think of dying on me, dammit!" At the sound of this familiar voice, the crowd parted, revealing a bright light. I had to sheild my eyes for a minute. From the light, a figure was quickly emerging. The man wore a long, black cloak emblazoned with red clouds that showed his exposed chest and held a triple bladed scythe on his back. As he got closer, more detail came into view. He had neck-length, silver hair that was slicked back and beautifully, vibrant pink eyes. He wore a rouge headband of the Hot Water Village around his neck. And on a long, silver chain, hanging from his neck, he had the symbol of his god: Jashin.

He stopped directly in front of me and we were encased in blackness once again as he glared down at me. "Hidan!" I said absentmindedly as I stared up into his eyes. "You bitch. I told you not to leave me. Why the fuck don't you ever listen to me?"

"I-"

He looked away, "I don' wanna hear yer damn excuses right now." he cut me off. He looked back at me and held out his hand. "Gimme tha fuckin' ring."

I looked at the ring on my right index finger. "Yes. Kami. **That** ring." he glared. I quickly removed the ring and placed it in his hand, confused. He looked at the ring and spoke again, this time to himself, "All for this? All for a fake?" He looked at me again. "You **know** this isn't the one I gave you. Someone **replaced** it. I fuckin' **told** you this already, bitch!"

Finally, I realized what he was upset about. "It doesn't matter. Fake or not. It still reminds me of you. Just like brother's ring and necklace remind me of ** him**. It's nice to have something to look at to remind me of happy memories..." I said looking away.

He just stared at me. "But it NOT the SAM-" "I DON'T CARE! WHAT ARE THE ODDS OF FINDING THE ORIGINAL ANYWAY!" I had been trying hard not to snap at him, but when Hidan raised his voice at me, my temper skyrocketed. So much so, that I was out of breath. Realizing that I had just **yelled** at Hidan, my heart filled with dread and I immediatly regreted it. I stood there with my head down, waiting for my punishment. I looked up when it didn't come. He was holding the ring out to me. I just looked at it. Once again, confused. "Take it, bitch!" I jumped and grabbed it from his hand, quickly replacing it on my index finger. I looked at it and smiled warmly. Hidan looked a bit suprised when I smiled and looked away for a second. Then he grabbed my chin, tilting it upwards, toward him, and kissed me. I blushed **hard**. My chest always fluttered when he kissed me. When the kiss was over, he leaned over to whisper something in my ear. "It's time to wake up... Kami."

Me: "..."

Hidan: Kami! Kami, wake up already, dammit!

Me: *opens my eyes*

Hidan: Kami?

Me: *looks to my left* Hidan?

Hidan: Fuck! You had me worried, bitch!

Me: Where am I?

Hidan: In yer bed. Ya collapsed again. Szayel told me ya might not wake up this time. He's pretty ticked off at chya.

Me: *closes my eyes* Szayel can shove it. He's an ass half the time anyways.

Hidan: Well, **that's** true.

Me: *looks at my right idex finger speaking monotonely* It's gone...

Hidan: Oh! *reaches in his pocket and pulls out the ring* I found it on the floor, in the corner over there. *puts the ring on my finger*

Me: *smiles warmly while looking at the ring* Thank you.

Hidan: Whatever. I **still** don't get why yer keepin' it. I told ya, the one **I** gave ya was **real**. So it wouldn't be makin' yer finger **green** like **that** one is. *crosses his arms and looks away*

Me: *puts my arm down and looks out the window* ...It doesn't matter if it's the original or not. I want to keep it, because it reminds me of you.

Hidan: *freezes and looks at me from the side of his eyes*!

Me: ...

Hidan: *gets up, leans on the bed and grabs my chin in his hand, leading my lips to his* Hmph! Damn, I love you!


End file.
